Those Were the Days, My Friend
by WeWriteInc
Summary: The back-story of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters developed by the Glee creators belong to me. I don't own Glee.**

**Summary: The back-story of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I'm new at this—that is, writing instead of reading. Also, I wanted to write this like something actually from Glee, so I'll be interjecting some songs in there once in a while. Yep. Oh, and also please be patient with my mistakes and me. The whole story is still developing in my head, so I'm sorry if it's a tad bit confusing. Please read what I have and let me know if it's any good! If it is I'll keep writing, but if it's not I'll cut it short. Thanks to everybody!**

Those Were the Days, My Friend  


Chapter One

Sebastian was nervous to say the least.

It was his first day in the strange, new neighborhood, and his parents were forcing him into assimilating by organizing a get-together with the other kids on the block.

Personally, he thought it was a terrible idea.

"What if the other kids don't like me?" Sebastian whined to his mother as she set out little plates and cups for the party. "What if they think I'm weird?"

His mother aligned yellow and blue striped paper plates with the place mats on the wooden table. "Oh, don't worry so much, Seb. You'll be fine—they'll love you."

Sebastian highly doubted that. At the blossoming age of six, he didn't feel like he fit in with the other kids, even though he wanted more than anything to be accepted. He was a more personal, shy child. He enjoyed playing with stuffed animals and watching Disney movies more than playing in the mud with other boys. It wasn't that he didn't like the boys—he just didn't like the mud. Or toy trucks. Or Star Wars Legos. Or hanging from trees. He wasn't like that.

No, but give him a teddy bear and he'd be satisfied for the whole day.

The kids at his former preschool had laughed at him for bringing his teddy bear, Little John, to school, while most of the boys brought plastic robots and junior toolbox kits. Now he feared that these new kids would laugh at him again—maybe for some other reason. Kids had teased him about his hair before, or even his clothes. Six-year-olds were vicious.

While Sebastian stood worrying about all these things, his mother phoned up some of the neighbors and told them that the party was all ready. They could send their kids over.

_Please,_ Sebastian thought inwardly, _don't let anyone show up._

He took a seat and waited patiently for his mother to inform him that no one was coming and that the party was cancelled. Sure enough, though, kids began waltzing into his backyard, grinning and laughing.

The first pair was two sisters, about eight and six or so. They sat on the opposite end of the picnic table and whispered to each other, casting furtive glances at him.

Sebastian flinched with every laugh. He imagined that they were laughing about him, making fun of him with every whisper and every look.

He was relieved when some boys came in and sat down to his left. They introduced themselves quickly and waited for Sebastian to say something.

"Um, hi," he mumbled. "I'm, uh, Sebastian Smythe."

The girls smiled at his name, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

One last girl came to the party, a girl that looked a bit younger than him. She smiled politely at all of them as she sat down, and then stared down at her plate, avoiding further eye contact.

It was awkward for a moment, and then his mother came to save the day.

"Who wants pie?"

Her question was met with a chorus of happy replies, and the picnic began.

No one said much to Sebastian the whole time. They mainly talked among themselves, asking him a question every now and then. The younger girl didn't seem very interested in the conversations being held, though. She quietly ate her pie and then observed the garden gnome by the fence, speaking only when addressed.

The party was unsuccessful, as the main goal was to help Sebastian make new friends. It ended quickly, with each child giving an excuse to leave early. Soon, only Sebastian and the younger girl remained.

Sebastian decided to try his hand at starting a conversation once everything was quiet. "Hi, I'm Sebastian. What's your name?"

The girl tilted her head and smiled. "I'm Lucy. I live across the street."

"Oh, cool." Sebastian didn't really think it was that cool, but he didn't know what else to say. "Very cool…"

Lucy sighed and looked away for a minute before returning her attention to Sebastian. "So, your name's Se_bas_tian? Like the crab? As in, like, Big Mouth Bass?"

Sebastian couldn't help it. He started crying.

Lucy looked startled. She stared at him for a while before also breaking down. She sobbed pitifully and echoed his cries of sadness.

Sebastian stopped. "Wha-why are you crying?" He choked out through sobs.

Lucy wiped her sleeve across her face. "I don't know. You started crying, so I felt bad that I made you cry. I don't even know why you were crying. What did I say?"

"You…" Sebastian scrunched up his eyebrows, because he couldn't quite get one to rise like his dad could. "You weren't making fun of me?"

Looking surprised, Lucy sniffled. "No. I was just asking a question."

"Oh." Sebastian felt like an idiot now. "Well, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Lucy chirped, bright-eyed once again.

Sebastian smiled. This girl wasn't too bad. "Wanna go inside and watch the Little Mermaid?"

Lucy grinned. "Oh, yes, please."

The two ran inside to pop the tape into the VHS player and watch one of their favorite movies.

As he grabbed the movie off of the shelf, Sebastian smiled. Maybe he would have a friend in this new town after all.

* * *

"Hey, Bass, will you walk to school with me?"

Sebastian smiled at Lucy as she stood on his doorstep, swinging her backpack around playfully.

He grabbed his own bag. "Mom, I'm going to school!"

The two skipped along the sidewalk, eager to get out of the boring cul-de-sac and into downtown Chicago. It probably wasn't a good idea for two kids to walk themselves to school on a foggy Chicago morning, having to walk through ten blocks of dense cityscape, but it didn't bother Sebastian. He enjoyed the trip, happy to be traveling with his new companion. It was strange that they had only met last week—they already knew each other like they knew themselves.

Lucy paused in front of a store window three blocks from the school. "This store is so cool. They sell stuff like shoes and dresses and perfume bottles and microphones…"

"So?" Sebastian looked into the store. "You can buy that stuff in the mall."

"No, you can't!" Lucy objected. "Their stuff is _special._ Broadway stars used all of it. Plus, they sell recordings of some of the musicals."

Broadway? Sebastian had heard that word before, but he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Uh, what's Broadway?" He asked slowly.

Lucy seemed surprised. "You've never seen a Broadway show?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Oh," Lucy laughed, "well, it's like this thing where there's a whole bunch of musicals in New York, and you can go to a theater and watch it live, and sit in comfy chairs. The people sing really loud and dance and act all at the same time!"

Lucy smiled dreamily as she spoke. "All the best singers are Broadway actors, because they have to run around a stage while they're singing, and they're _still_ good! I love Broadway musicals—they're great."

Sebastian nodded as they began walking again. "I think I know what you're talking about… What's your favorite Broadway musical?"

"Hmm," Lucy pondered the question for a moment. "The Sound of Music. Or Cats."

"Oh, okay!" He had seen one of those! "I like The Sound of Music, too! I watched it with my mom before."

"Cool!"

That was mainly what they talked about the whole way to school. Broadway, opera, the radio, Shakespeare, the newest dance moves. Lucy could talk herself to death about the things she loved, and Sebastian wanted to learn all about it.

"So you sing?" He asked as they walked through the door together, pausing in front of the office.

"Yeah, a little," Lucy admitted. "And I've been taking tap lessons for a while now, too. It's really fun—you should do it."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, sure. Me dancing!"

Lucy laughed. "Okay, well, bye! I've gotta go to class." She began walking the opposite direction of the classroom his mother had told him he was to go to.

"Wait!" Sebastian caught her by the arm. "Where are you going?"

Lucy looked confused. "I'm going to the kindergarten wing. Where do you think I'm going?"

He faltered. "Kindergarten? You mean you're not in first grade?"

"No," she replied putting her hands on her hips. "I'm only five!"

Five? That couldn't be right. Lucy was years beyond her age, even if Sebastian didn't realize it quite yet. He could only wonder why she acted like a six-year-old as she walked down the hall.

He sighed and turned around. "To class."

Sebastian wished Lucy were in his grade. She would keep him busy with her talk about tap dancing, and he would help her with her math.

He was really good at addition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters developed by the Glee creators belong to me. I don't own Glee.**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: Chapter Two! Yay! ****Hope that this is worth it :) Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, please read, review, and spread the word! Thanks again!**  


Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Two

"_The hills are alive! With the sound of muuuuuuuusic!"_

Lucy flung her arms wide and fell back onto the couch, laughing.

They had just finished watching The Sound of Music, one of Lucy and Sebastian's favorite movies, and they were now yowling like cats.

Sebastian rolled over on the floor, almost in hysterics. "That one was great! You totally seemed Austrian!"

"I know!" Lucy's eye widened. "And I hit that high note like none other."

Sebastian's mother came running down the stairs. "Seb? Luce? Are you guys all right? It sounds like something's dying!"

This caused them to laugh even harder, holding their stomachs and cackling like crows.

"We're-we're fine, mom!" Sebastian finally managed. "Just messing around!"

They laughed some more and then collected themselves, throwing in some giggles even as they enforced their serious faces.

Sebastian turned over to her. "You know, that wasn't even that funny."

"Oh, I know!" Lucy opened her eyes wide. "But the fact that it was delivered by me made it hilarious."

Sebastian snorted and pushed himself up. "Well, okay, Ms. Stand-Up Comedian. Would you like to cut your act short and get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Lucy looked offended. "Bass, I am 14 years old. I am starving, and a little scoop of frozen milk from the creepy man in the van isn't going to fill me up."

"Oh, right." Sebastian rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"I'm just kidding, Bass. Let's get some of that ice cream."

"No, no." Sebastian stopped her as she got up and walked toward the door. "You're right. Let's get dinner. I have a great idea."

Lucy gave him one of her classic looks, one that said _really?_

"C'mon," he urged. "It'll be fun!"

* * *

"Classy," Lucy admitted. "Dinner and a show."

Sebastian smiled at her in the dim light. "Yeah, I know. I'm a genius."

"Ah, I wouldn't go as far as to say that." Lucy chuckled lightly. "Probably more like a guy who just happened to remember that he read an ad in the paper for Griffith High School's dinner and show presentation of Seven Brides for Seven Brothers."

Shaking his head and still smiling, Sebastian turned his attention to one of the students passing by his table with dessert. "Um, excuse me, could we get a couple of those?"

The student-waiter assented and headed back to the kitchen for more pie.

Lucy pushed her empty dishes to the center of the table. "So, any reason you wanted to see a musical tonight?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow—he had finally nailed that little action—and shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I just figured you'd like it."

"Hmm," Lucy didn't sound very convinced. "No, I think it's because you are secretly rebelling against yourself and feel an artistic pull toward singing. You want to be in our school's Glee Club."

"Ha!" Sebastian shook his head. Lucy had been trying to get him to join the glee club she was part of since her first day of high school. "Luce, that's your thing. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Glee Club is kind of lame. I need to keep up my image."

"Oh, sure, because you are the most popular kid in the sophomore class. Sorry, I forgot."

Sebastian was about to deliver a snarky reply to her sarcastic comment when the waiter brought their pie slices. "Um, thanks."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before he sat back and considered what Lucy had said. "You know, Luce, just because I'm not a star quarterback doesn't mean I don't care what people think of me. I'd join Glee Club if it wasn't so…"

"Gay?" Lucy stared at him from across the table. She had an accusing look in her eyes. "What's wrong with that, Sebastian?"

He winced. Lucy only called him Sebastian when she was mad or trying to prove a point. Either way, she wasn't exactly being friendly at the moment. "Yeah, kind of. What about it?"

"Nothing." Lucy looked down at her plate and continued eating.

Sebastian had noticed how touchy Lucy had been about the words _gay, homosexual,_ or _fag_ in the past few years. Whenever he even alluded to any of them, she'd get all dark and hostile. He wasn't sure what she was trying to get across.

Unless she knew—that would be terrible.

Since the seventh grade, Sebastian had been horribly infatuated with a certain Greg Peterson. He didn't know why, or how it had happened. He wasn't _in love_ or anything; he just… was interested. Oddly interested. Sebastian wasn't gay; he just went through phases.

That was what he told himself, at least.

He told himself this over and over during the musical. He hardly sang along with Lucy, even though they always had whenever they watched a familiar show together.

At the end of the final scene, Lucy got up from her auditorium seat. "Let's split."

They walked home, an uncomfortable kind of silence between them. Finally, though, Lucy broke it.

"What is going on with you, Bass?"

Sebastian made a point of ignoring her. He didn't have to explain himself to anyone—even if it was his closest friend and confidant.

"Bass, just tell me. I can help you!" Lucy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Sebastian caught his breath. She thought he was gay—somehow, she had deduced it from his behavior. But he couldn't let her think she was right. He couldn't ruin his life like that. What would his father think?

In a rush of quick thinking, he bent down and kissed Lucy, pulling her close to his chest.

Surprised, she sputtered and pulled away, bewilderment in her eyes. "What the hell-?"

"I'll join the Glee Club," Sebastian added, cutting her off. "Now, let's go home."

Lucy gaped disbelievingly and scrunched up her eyebrows. "What just happened?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Just forget it."

The rest of the walk home was even more awkward than the first half.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: I did not write any of the songs I use in this story, nor do I own them. None of the characters developed by the Glee creators belong to me. I don't own Glee. Sadly enough…**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed again! Let me know if there's any plot holes, mistakes or incorrect information! You'd be surprised to know how often it happens… Yeah, so this will be a slightly longer chapter, and part of it's in Lucy's POV. Hope you like it :)**

**Oh, and there will be some Glee-esque singing in here, so give me some feedback on how that fits in (or doesn't). Lucy's singing parts will be italicized, Sebastian's will not. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Three

(Lucy's POV)

Lucy was so confused.

She had been sure that Sebastian was in the closet. It was a scary thought; especially since she had considered him the boy of her dreams since the first time she watched a Disney movie with him.

Now, she wasn't so sure. Not sure if he was gay, and definitely not sure if he was her Prince Charming.

If Sebastian _was_ gay, why wouldn't he tell her? Maybe he didn't trust her anymore. It was all so confusing, and made her sick to think about. They had been best friends for nine years, and all of a sudden he was afraid to be himself? What the hell?

_Heck,_ Lucy corrected, trying to calm herself down. _Oh, jeez, I am such a goody-two-shoes. That's what I get for quoting Beauty and the Beast everyday of my life. I'm a lame kid who's afraid to say _hell._ Even in my head._

But she digressed.

Attempting to stay focused, she snatched a photo of Sebastian and herself off of her dresser. It was back in middle school, when they were choir together. Lucy found herself fixated on Sebastian's happy face—his toothy yet perfect grin, his smoky blue-green eyes that changed colors like one of those glass lawn decorations. Even his hair looked great—and gosh was that crazy.

When they were still little, they had given each other makeovers after watching Cinderella. Lucy had snatched her father's hair gel and shaped Bass's hair into a attempt at Prince Charming's hairdo.

"Now you look like a prince!" Lucy had exclaimed, wiping her hands on her little blue dress.

Sebastian admired himself in the mirror, already working on his lady-killer smile. "Yeah, I do! Can I do your hair now?"

"Yeah, probably not."

"Okay."

They stood facing each other awkwardly. Well, when you're seven, you don't leap at every chance to kiss a boy and catch cooties, right? But when you're a Disney fan…

"May I have this dance?" Sebastian stuck out a hand, genuinely smiling now.

Lucy had smiled and took his hand. "Of course." And they danced.

But that was ages ago, and now apparently meant nothing to Sebastian. They hardly sang together anymore. Sebastian quitted choir once he hit high school, not wanting to be alone in the class; Lucy didn't even bother signing up, knowing that she had more important classes to take, and that Bass wouldn't join anyway.

Lucy sat the picture back and lay down in her bed. She was too tired. She'd have to deal with her feelings in the morning. Besides, she was trying out for the Glee Club tomorrow and needed to rest.

(Bass' POV)

"I'm glad that you decided to try out with me."

Sebastian looked down at Lucy, who was staring intently at the stage. Her eyes looked dark in the shadows, but he knew that they would light up as soon as she stepped into the spotlight.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that they allow duets. Because I wasn't going to sing by myself." Sebastian craned his neck to watch the kid on stage finish his performance. It was pitchy and boring, but he had to give the guy props for being brave enough to try out on his own.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You know that you're a great singer. And dancer. And actor-"

"Just because you taught me," Sebastian reminded her. "It was you who introduced that entire world to me when we were little kids."

"But while I had the knowledge of that stuff, you had the raw talent." Lucy patted his back. "My friend, you can _sing._"

Sebastian snorted. "If you say so—come on, it's our turn."

He followed Lucy out on stage; the brilliant lights making her hair look off-colored. She looked great, nonetheless. She was completely composed and relaxed, ready to show everyone what she could do.

Sebastian was slightly nervous—not too much, but enough to give him butterflies in his stomach. He tried to look calm, pulling his shoulders back and looking directly out into the rows and rows of chairs.

Lucy smiled bravely and began:

_(Lucy) "Do do do-"_

(Sebastian) "Do do do-"

_(Lucy) "Bum dum dum-"_

(Sebastian) "Bum dum dum-"

_(Lucy) "Oh oh oh, la la la, yeaaah!"_

Sebastian stepped forward, slightly closer to the edge of the stage than Lucy.

(Seb) "I met a girl, and it was easy to see,

That she was falling hard for me,

That girl! She wanted me to know…

_(Lucy) "Dum dum dum dum…"_

(Seb) "And by the time the night was ready to end,

She grabbed a hold of both my hands,

That girl! She wouldn't let me go…"

_(Lucy) "And nooow I'm siiiinging-"_

(Seb) "Do do do!"

_(Lucy) "You wanna be on top?"_

(Seb) "I'm on the bah-bah-bottom-"

_(Lucy) "Don't make me stop!_

(Seb) "'Cause I know-oh-oh-"

_(Lucy) "I'm in la-la-love-"_

(Seb) "With you girl!"

Lucy stepped up beside him and swayed as she sang.

_(Lucy) "I really thought that he was takin' it slow_

_When he asked if he could take me home-"_

(Seb) "That girl!"

_(Lucy) "He kept givin' me the eye…"_

(Seb) "Our second night we traded numbers and stairs,

But she said-"

_(Lucy) "You're not goin' anywhere!"_

(Seb) That girl! She made me come insiiiide…"

_(Lucy) "And noooow I'm siiiinging!"_

(Both) "Do do do,

You wanna be on top?

I'm on the bah-bah-bottom,

Don't make me stop!

'Cause I know-oh-oh,

I'm in la-la-love…"

(Seb) "With you girl!"

_(Lucy) "Can't stop singing!"_

(Both) "Do do do

You wanna spend the night?

And wake uh-uh-up

Under the morning light?

'Cause I know-oh-oh

I'm in la-la-love-"

(Seb) "With you, giiirl!"

"La-la-love with you girl…"

_(Lucy) "La-la-love with you—"_

(Both) Yeaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuh…!"

Then they were finished. Sebastian found himself smiling and laughing, and giving Lucy a one-armed-hug as the few people in the audience clapped for them. It was a great feeling.

Lucy smiled up at him. "Told you that you were a great singer, Bass."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you picked the song, so congratulations on that."

Sebastian sat on his porch swing with Lucy by his side, watching the neighbor's dog attempt to strangle itself on its chain.

"Should we do something about that?" Lucy asked.

"Nah," Sebastian replied. "He'll be fine. Besides, I could do with the constant barking at night."

Lucy shook her head. "You are so cruel."

They swung for a while, just relaxing and letting the cool breeze wash over them. It smelled good in Chicago (for once) and they were enjoying the afternoon for as long as they could, breathing in the rare, fresh air.

"So," Sebastian interrupted the Zen-like silence. "We really killed it today, huh?"

Lucy shrugged, her eyes closed. "I guess so."

Sebastian nodded leaned his head on her shoulder, having to shift his body slightly. "We make for a great duet, huh?"

"We sure do," Lucy agreed, shrugging off his head. "Don't do that."

Sebastian sat upright and gave her a funny look. "Why not?"

Lucy sighed. "Because it's so phony, Bass."

"Alright then, Holden Caulfield."

Lucy flashed him a dry look. "Bass, I'm serious. Lately, you've been so… distant. And unreal. It's like you're trying to hide something."

Sebastian frowned incredulously. How could she possibly know? He thought that he had been covering it up pretty nicely. "Have you been reading my diary?"

"You don't have a diary," Lucy reminded him. "I'm supposed to be the person you tell all your secrets to, so why are you lying to me?"

"I don't know…" Sebastian felt like a guilty child, caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It's just… complicated."

Lucy took his hand. "So make it uncomplicated. Spell it out for me."

"That is so cliché."

"I know."

Sebastian sighed took back his hand, using it to cover his face. "Lucy… I don't know what's wrong with me. But… I think I have a crush on Greg Peterson." He swallowed hard and waited for her reaction.

Lucy stiffened. "That's okay, Bass. I kind of knew already. And there is _nothing_ wrong with you."

Rolling his eye, Sebastian turned away. "Yeah, sure. That's what a therapist would say."

"No really, Bass." Lucy hugged him tightly. "You're still my best friend. Nothing's changed. Everything's fine." She breathed out raggedly and buried her face in his shirt.

Sebastian looked down in bewilderment. He could feel warm, wet spots forming beneath her face on his skin. "Are you crying?"

Lucy nodded without bringing her head up. "I just don't want this to affect our friendship."

"Why would this affect our friendship?"

Lucy finally pulled away and wiped her face. "I don't know. Because everything's changing, and it's all so confusing."

"Hey," Sebastian rubbed her back. "It's fine. Like you said: Nothing's changed. You're still my best friend."

Lucy sighed and leaned against him. "I know…"

Contentedly, Sebastian sighed, happy to have his secret finally off his chest.

"But, Bass?"

"Yeah?"

"Greg asked me to go out with him."

Sebastian processed this for a moment.

"Oh."

(Lucy's POV)

Lucy cried into her pillow when she got home. She didn't want to talk to anyone—she just wanted to cry, because her Disney Prince had been ripped away from her.

"Dammit, Bass." The pillow muffled her whisper. "Why do have to be so perfect, and then go off and be gay? It's just not fair."

Sebastian was the most attractive boy she had ever known, and also her best friend. They would've been perfect together. She'd take Sebastian over Greg—the star quarterback on the football team—any day. But that's not how life worked.

No, life was much crueler than that, and got everything wrong.

Greg had asked her out on a date last week. She wasn't sure if it was a dare or a prank or what; she just knew that it made all her friends super jealous.

Including Sebastian, which was super awkward.

The date was set for Friday, but she dreaded it now. She didn't want to go on a date with the not-so-secret crush of her slightly-more-secret crush. If that made any sense.

Frustrated, Lucy pulled the covers over her head and tried to go to sleep. And maybe dream of an alternate universe where Sebastian was straight. Not that she had anything against homosexuals—she just wished that Sebastian loved her.

That's all she ever wanted.

**Author's Note 2.0: Yep, that's chapter three! Let me know what you thought of it, and give me some song ideas! Oh, and if the style I wrote the song in is weird, please tell me! I have no idea what I'm doing! I've got some good ideas for the story, not so much the songs. If you have any song suggestions, leave them in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Songs in the chapter:**

**That Girl—by the Plain White T's**

**(in my own arrangement, with slightly different wording!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: I own everything mentioned in this story! Just kidding. Would've been an April Fool's if I had remembered to post the chapter on time… Sorry!**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: Whelp, this is Chapter Four! Hope you like it! Sorry it took longer than usual to update, but I've been so busy with Track and ACT stuff lately… UGH!**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Four

Sebastian wasn't exactly looking forward to his first day in Glee Club.

Glee was like the club that everyone who didn't belong to anything else joined. It was the home of misfits, social outcasts, nerds, and burnouts. Not something Sebastian wanted to associate with.

But Lucy was there, and that made it a little better.

Having Lucy was around was like having your own personal sun revolving around you. She brightened his day and mad him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside—in a completely normal way. She was his best friend, his confidant, and his private muse. Lucy was great, to put it mildly.

Sebastian wondered if having Lucy with him was enough to make Glee Club into a good experience. With his luck, probably not.

_But it never hurt anyone to try, _he reminded himself. _And Lucy is excited for it, so I suppose that I can be too._

He tried being excited, but it just made him feel bloated.

. . .

Walking down the crowded halls, Sebastian began to feel self-conscious. Not because he was wearing a tie when everyone else was dressed in t-shirts and jeans. Not because he was on his way to his first Glee Club practice. Not even because he had put too much gel in his hair that morning.

He was vaguely aware of people talking about him. It was weird, because usually only one group of people—the jocks—made fun of him.

They had thrown every insult known to man at him. Queer was their favorite, but Fievel was a close second.

He would never understand how they knew he was gay before he knew himself. He supposed that jocks just had their own kind of intuition when it came to that sort of thing. They were all probably gay themselves and hugged naked in the shower after every game.

But he digressed.

Sebastian stopped by his locker to pick up his stuff before going to the music room, hoping no one would bother him.

"Hey, Mr. Krabs!" A linebacker yelled at him from across the hall. "What's cookin'?"

_Of course,_ Sebastian grumbled inwardly. _But at least they've got a new name._

"'Sebastian the Crab' is from the Little Mermaid. SpongeBob has absolutely nothing to do with my name," Sebastian reminded the giant oaf without turning his back.

The football players merely laughed at him as he made his way into the choir room, which he found profoundly annoying. However, he was relieved when he saw Lucy sitting in a chair, chatting with one of the guitarists.

"Hey there, Luce," Sebastian greeted, as he sat down beside her. "What's cook—I mean, what's up?"

Lucy gave him a funny little smile. "Um, not a lo—I mean, nothing?"

"Very funny."

"I know," she replied happily. "Anyway, this is Mark—" she gestured to the guitarist, who was tuning up his instrument. "I've asked him to play some music for us."

Sebastian nodded. "Okay, cool. What for?"

"To sing along with, silly!" Lucy laughed and ruffled his hair slightly. "This is Glee Club—we sing here, remember?"

"Right," Sebastian agreed while fixing his hair. "So, what song?"

Lucy smiled deviously. "You'll recognize it when you hear it."

With that, the guitar player got up and took his position with the rest of the band, ready to play at a moment's notice. What great sports.

An older lady with a flower-print dress made her way to the front of the classroom. "Okay kids, settle down; settle down. I know we're all excited, but we have to quiet down a tiny bit." She went on to say how her name was Mrs. So-and-So, and that she was director of the Glee Club, and how her favorite song was What's-It-Called…

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked around. He recognized a few people from the Junior Varsity chess team, an emo girl, and a senior who was supposedly mute. It wasn't exactly a boisterous group of people.

"How does a mute kid even get into a show choir?" Sebastian whispered to Lucy.

"Please, no talking," Mrs. What's-her-name repeated. "Show some respect, kids."

Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Okay," the lady began, "since today is our first practice, we're just going to get to know each other. Any volunteers?"

Naturally, Lucy was the first to raise her hand. She sure had grown into a confidant person in the past few years.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Manning, and I'm a freshman. I like material from musicals, Disney movies, and stuff like that. I also like oldies and ballads, but I'm also kind of into—"

"That's wonderful," the teacher interrupted. "Next?"

Lucy frowned and slouched back in her chair.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Sebastian." Leaning forward, Sebastian turned and smiled at the others in the room, hoping to look as confident as Lucy. "I like most kinds of music."

One of the chess kids grunted. "I'm Josh. I don't like anything that girl was talking about."

Looking slightly insulted, Lucy crossed her arms and huffed. "Of course."

The mute kid did some sign language and everyone acted like they understood him. The emo girl mumbled something about Bloody Roses (or maybe that was her name), and another chess kid introduced himself as Fred and expressed his love for 80's music.

Sebastian reevaluated the rag-tag group of singers. He didn't realize how terrible the club was—it was filled with losers.

As if reading his mind, Lucy nudged him. "Be nice, Bass."

Sebastian snorted. He was trying to be nice; it just wasn't working very well.

"Well, aren't we just a wonderful bunch of unique people?" Mrs. What's-her-face asked—seeming genuinely delighted to see such a diverse group of kids.

"To put it mildly…" Sebastian mumbled under his breath. Lucy caught it and gave him the glare of death.

She raised her hand, smiling sweetly. "I'd like to sing a song, Mrs. Bessel."

So, that was her name. It wasn't surprising that Sebastian only paid attention when Lucy spoke.

Mrs. Bessel nodded. "Go ahead, sweetheart. You can sing to your heart's desire here."

Lucy laughed and stood up, turning to face the other members.

She took a deep breath to begin, but was interrupted when a band of nerdy-looking boys barged into the room.

"Hey, Fred! Josh!" One of the boys ran up and grabbed the two JV Chess teammates. "Ronnie and Howard are sick, so we're subbing you guys in today—c'mon the bus is leaving!"

Fred and Josh seemed delighted by the idea that they were going to be playing _Varsity_ chess—what a great chance to show they're skills, right?!

Sebastian watched as the two overly excited boys practically flew out of the room, leaving Lucy speechless.

Mrs. Bessel sighed happily. "Well, I suppose that we might as well end practice early, then. Sorry dear, but you'll have to wait to sing your song. Now, everybody—home we go!"

Everyone—that is, the mute senior and the emo girl—filed out of the classroom behind the teacher, looking absolutely ecstatic to be getting out of practice early.

That left Sebastian and Lucy in the choir room alone, and one of them was not a happy camper.

_And it's not me, _Sebastian thought to himself.

"Why does no one care about the arts anymore?" Lucy stomped over to him, already beginning to go on a rampage. "Why doesn't anyone have a love for music?"

"That Fred guy said he liked 80's songs," Sebastian offered. "Or was that Josh? I can't really tell them apart. Geeks all look the same to me."

Lucy wouldn't have any of it. She was too upset to laugh. "I just wish that somebody cared about the songs I'd liked to sing to them."

Sebastian gave her a sideways hug. "Hey, now. I care, don't I?"

She groaned. "That doesn't count. You're my best friend. You _have_ to care. It's like in the by-laws of the Friends' Constitution."

"All right, then," he sighed and stared at the front wall. "But I still care."

"And I care about you, but this moment is getting a little too fluffy for me."

Sebastian cracked a smile and stood up from his chair. "Well, then. Let's get out of here! Dinner and a movie at my place?"

"Agreed," Lucy smiled back at him and picked up her bag. "I'll meet you at your car after I use the bathroom really quick."

Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room with her, then headed out to the parking lot to wait for her in his car.

Outside, the slowly setting sun warmed his face and made his brownish hair turn a golden-red color. He loved the evenings; they were always so relaxing and picturesque in uptown Chicago.

He reached his car and fumbled in his pockets to find his keys.

_Almost… Got 'em!_ He pulled out the keys to unlock his car when he heard a snigger behind him.

"Hey, pretty boy," a voice crooned.

Sebastian immediately felt threatened. Turning, he found himself facing a group of four football players. He knew their names: James, Carl, Mason… and Greg Peterson. "Can I help you?"

Mason grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him close. "We just want to talk, Cedric."

"It's Sebastian."

"It's whatever the hell we want it to be!" James crowed, snatching the keys out of Sebastian's hand just as Mason released him. "And right now, it's Boy Without His Car."

They all laughed as they pushed him out of the way and began to unlock his car. He watched in horror as he thought of all the things they could do to wreck his brand-new Mustang. Oh, the horror.

"Stop it!" Sebastian snapped, rushing forth and grabbing Carl around the waist, attempting to pull him away from the pricey ride.

"Whoa, hey now!" Carl wrenched himself away from the other boy and stood by the other football jerks. "I think this kid has a little crush on me!"

They all laughed and Mason stepped forward to look him in the eye. "Don't want us messing with your car? What are you going to do about it?"

Several thoughts flashed through Sebastian's mind in a little less than one millisecond. He could a) run for his life and find a staff worker before they totaled his car; b) cooperate and let them take the car, like the sniveling loser they thought he was; or c) stand up and beat the hell out of all four of them, or just three of them and leave Greg out of it.

Unfortunately, Sebastian was stick-thin and had little to no chance of beating up even one of them, let alone all three. Especially since one was a linebacker. Definitely not happening.

Fortunately, he had the element of surprise on his side.

He tackled Mason in the mid-section, hearing a satisfying grunt as they hit the ground. Sitting up on his stomach, Sebastian brought his fist back and let it fly into the more popular boy's face with a lovely-sounding _whump._

He tried for a second hit, but he was already being dragged off of the moaning boy. Carl held Sebastian's arms back and pinned him against the car, effectively smashing his face. Meanwhile, James delivered a full-force kick to his ribcage.

There was a sickly cracking noise and a sudden flash of intolerable pain in his side. Instinctively, Sebastian knew that his ribs had been injured.

_Oh well,_ he thought as the agony made him go light-headed. _At least I gave Mason a good black eye._

Just as he thought he was going to black out—just as he saw Greg winding back for a punch aimed at his nose—he heard a shout behind him. His attackers looked up for a moment, not moving, in shock and fear that it was an administrator. However, it obviously wasn't, because they relaxed and reassumed the angry looks on their faces.

"Sebastian!" Lucy's voice rang through his head. "Oh my God, Sebastian! Are you awake? Can you hear me, Bass?"

Carl let him go, allowing him to drop to the ground. Sebastian just laid there groaning as Lucy hovered over him, sounding terribly frightened.

"Oh my God, Bass, oh my God, I don't—uh," she faltered for a second, seemingly on the verge of tears. "What is wrong with you jerks? Why did you…? What were you…?"

She didn't finish a single sentence. She was too shaken up. Sebastian felt her soft hands reaching under his head and cradling it, blubbering quiet words of comfort.

"He started it!" Mason objected, now sitting up and holding his stomach. "The kid's crazy! He tackled me!"

"Leave him alone!" Lucy sounded fierce now. "He's going through a tough time, and you idiots just make it worse by teasing him and ganging up on him! Go away!"

They grumbled and walked away. Sebastian was vaguely aware that Greg had stayed behind.

"I didn't lay a hand on him, Lucy," he heard Greg mumble. "I hope this doesn't affect our relationship."

Sebastian almost vomited. The kid had been ready to break his nose, and now he had the nerve to try to suck up to Lucy? Sure, Sebastian liked the guy, but hearing him lie so casually made him sick.

"Just go, Greg." Lucy's stressed and tested voice was feeble and uncertain, inhibited by the steady flow of tears. "Just leave."

He did. And then they were alone again, with Sebastian lying on the ground and Lucy's tears dripping down on his face one by one.

**. . .**

**AN 2.0: Again- so, so sorry about how long it took to update! Please forgive me! I'll try to keep it regular from here on out, but no promises! Once school's out, though (29 more days of class!), I'll be all yours! Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: Like a hobo, I own nothing. Well, I sort of own Lucy. But she's not my slave or anything. No, that's illegal now.**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: The newest installment in my story, everybody! It's pretty much a filler chapter since I need to focus on studying for my assessments right now—sorry! There's lots of randomness in this one.**

**Completely Off Subject: Switching gears here, I just found out that I'm going to be attending the National Scholars Institute at Iowa University for the creative writing workshop this summer. Is anyone else going? Would love to hear from you if you're going to be there!**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Five

- Lucy's POV -

Lucy leaned against the cool wall and watched Sebastian sleeping.

It wasn't creepy. It was completely normal. She was just a caring friend who decided to stick around until he woke up.

_Which may take a while, _Lucy thought to herself. _That medicine they gave him put him _out.

His face was slightly bruised and he had dislocated two ribs. Lucy didn't even know you could dislocate ribs until the nurse informed her about it. But they said he was fine, and that he could go home once he was awake. He was little more than banged up.

His parents were very shocked to hear that their son had been injured. Lucy had known that they would react badly to news of bullying, so she did Sebastian a favor and said that he had fallen while practicing a dance move, landing with his side on the curb and hitting his face. It was a fairly acceptable lie, but Lucy still felt like no one believed her. Maybe they thought that she did it…

"Muuuuuuh…"

Lucy jumped when Sebastian groaned. Apparently, he was finally awake.

"Bass? Are you awake?" She took his hand and looked into his still-closed eyes expectantly.

"No," he replied, eyes stubbornly shut. "I talk in my sleep, remember?"

Lucy smiled, now comforted by the fact that Sebastian was feeling well enough to be a sarcastic pain in the neck. "Okay, that's great, but the nurse says you need to go home."

He finally opened his eyes, even if it was only to give her a ludicrously over-surprised look. "You mean I'm going to live?"

"Yes," Lucy squeezed his hand, "but only after they give you a brain transplant. Although, you have about a zero-point-one percent chance of making it through that."

"I'm down with that."

Chuckling, Lucy stood up and tossed Sebastian's coat on top of him. "Very funny, but seriously—let's get out of here."

Sebastian forced himself into a sitting position, grimacing as he sat up. "Holy crap, my side hurts. My ribcage is on fire."

"That happens when you pick a fight and get punched in the ribs," Lucy reminded him.

"Kicked, not punched," Sebastian corrected. "And I didn't pick the fight, they were going to steal my car—I had to do something!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have just called the cops or something?"

Sebastian glared. "No. I had to stand up for myself."

He swung his feet off of the hospital bed and unsteadily stood up. "Hey, what about my parents?"

Lucy shrugged. "They left after I told them that I'd bring you home. Oh, and I told them that you injured yourself on accident when you were dancing."

"Dancing?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh, because I'm such a dangerous dancer, right? I go for the triple backflips and stuff, I guess."

"Yep." Taking Sebastian's arm, Lucy led him out of the hospital room and down the hall. "And if anyone asks, the football players had nothing to do with it."

"Is that to protect me? Or to protect Greg?"

Lucy stopped and looked Sebastian dead in the eye. "Does it matter?"

His gaze softened. "No… I suppose not."

**. . .**

- Sebastian's POV -

Sebastian ended up convincing his parents to let him stay the night at Lucy's house, after several different arguments.

"_Don't you want to stay home and rest?"_

"Mom, I'm not a little kid. I'm fine, really."

"_Are you sure it's a good idea to spend the night at a girl's house? I mean, what do her parents think about that?"_

"Dad, it's Lucy! We've been friends since I moved here! I'm not going to have _sex_ with her!"

"_Well, I don't want you to hurt yourself even more."_

"Really? I don't think that I'm going to be doing any backflips tonight, mom. I'll be okay."

He found it ironic that his parents said that they didn't want him to get hurt after they suggested that he was going to have sex with Lucy. But he wasn't going to say anything.

"So, how's your face?" Lucy asked from the floor.

Sebastian was on the bed—his objections were negated by Lucy's demand that he had correct support and comfort—staring up at the ceiling. "It stings. And aches."

"Cool."

He snorted and rolled over to look down at Lucy. "How's _your_ face?"

"I don't even know how to begin to reply to that."

Sebastian smiled. "It's pretty."

Lucy bolted upright and stared at him with wide eyes. She looked as if he had just said that he enjoyed being shot at, or something else just as ridiculous. "Pretty? Sebastian, are you complimenting me, or are returning to that awkward phase when you could do nothing but tell everyone that they were pretty?"

He gave Lucy a classic smirk. "You tell me, Luce."

She contemplated this for a second, and then crossed her arms. "Sebastian, stop flirting. You don't have to pretend that you're straight anymore, remember?"

"Well, that was rough." He sat up, hardly wincing now that he had taken some pain pills. "How do you know that I'm not straight?"

"You told me. So stop acting so coy and put Snow White and the Seven Dwarves into the DVD player."

He shook his head lazily. "Nah, I'm feeling more Beauty and the Beast tonight."

"Well, put it in then!"

Sebastian was having fun. He could clearly see Lucy's discomfort, and as much as he loved her, he loved teasing her more. "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Bass!" she shrieked.

He was going to make a jibe, but Lucy was already on top of him. She pinned his arms to the bed and glared down at him. "Seriously, Bass. Stop it."

He smiled up at her. "I can think of so many sexual innuendos to say right now."

She groaned and got off of him, returning to her place on the floor. "Look, mister, if you don't straighten up, I'm going to kick you out."

"_Look, mister!"_ Sebastian laughingly mocked Lucy. "Aw, come on, Luce. You wouldn't do that."

She huffed and turned away, obviously not in the mood for games.

Sebastian smiled and scotched over behind her, wrapping his arms around her chest and pulling her into his lap. "Hey there, Luce. I was just kidding you."

She sighed and leaned back against his chest. "You confuse me so much, Bass."

"I know I do, but I can't help it."

They just sat there in the quiet for a while, feeling each other's breaths as their chests expanded and contracted. Sebastian was blissfully numb in his side and was currently enjoying the warmth of Lucy's body, unaware of any feeling on his own chest.

"Bass?" Lucy's eyes were closed, but she was side awake. "Why do you do your hair like that everyday?"

Self-consciously, Sebastian reached up to touch his hair. "I like it. Don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just that I've heard people making fun of you because of it." Lucy sounded genuinely concerned.

"Oh." Sebastian put his arm back around her. "Well, I don't care. It's nice. You did it, remember?"

Lucy giggled. "I definitely remember. But you style it better than I ever did."

Sebastian smiled and gave her a little squeeze. "I know. I'm so talented—I just can't help it."

Lucy smiled and playfully butted his chin with the top of her head. "Whatever you say, Bass."

"Bass," Sebastian mused. "I love that nickname."

"Why? Because it's funny?"

"No," Sebastian murmured as he rested his chin on her head. "Because you made it up, just like you did my hair, and that makes it special. You did it."

Lucy snorted. "Don't be going all sentimental on me, Sebastian. You'll make me puke."

"You know you like it."

"Yes, Bass. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, and I love it."

Sebastian sighed. "Don't be so sarcastic, Luce. Honestly, you're getting less and less likable everyday."

"What?" Lucy ducked away and turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged—a very noncommittal gesture. "I don't know. You were all over me for hiding the fact that I like Greg, but it feels like you're trying to hide something too. Stop running and own up to it."

Lucy looked indignant for a moment, but her gaze slowly softened. "You're right Bass. I can't help it. I'm a cocaine addict." She burst out laughing.

"Seriously! Or I'll leave!"

Restraining herself, Lucy put on a solemn face. "Come on, Bass. You don't want to hear it."

"No, I really do!"

"_Bass."_ Her voice was a whine now. She was practically begging. "Don't make me look stupid."

Sebastian was about to say _you've already done that_, but figured that Lucy needed real support at the moment. "It's all right. I won't laugh. Swear."

Lucy averted her gaze and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "Bass, I… I… _Iloveyou_," she said quickly.

"Again, what?"

There was a knock at the door. "Okay, you two, I can't sleep with you talking so loudly. Go to sleep!"

"Kay, mom!" Lucy called back as she stood to turn off the lights.

"Luce?" Sebastian asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, um, I said 'olive juice.'"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right."

"Just go to sleep."

"Alright. 'Night."

"G'night, Bass."

Sebastian climbed back into the bed and resumed staring at the ceiling.

_Verbal Ping-Pong,_ Sebastian thought to himself. _That's all it ever is with Lucy._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: Not much to say here; I'll let the story tell you everything… Yep, this one might be a tad bit more dramatic. Maybe… Oh, and there's a song sequence. You know, like when a person walks down the hall singing? Kind of like that. It's more like a train of thought rather than an actual song.**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Six

Sebastian had no idea what he was doing.

He had stayed home from school even though it was Friday, which was always the best day of the week since everyone was always too excited for the weekend to pick on him.

So he just sat in his room, attempting to learn a song on the guitar, which wasn't turning out too well. Lucy had always been the instrumentally talented one, and could pay the trumpet, guitar, piano, drums, trombone, glockenspiel, flute, timpani… it was a long list that never seemed to end. Sebastian? Well, he could play the French horn and the kazoo, and sometimes the guitar if he didn't take his eyes off of his fingers.

He fumbled with the strings, not having much luck sliding his fingers up and down the neck of the stringed instrument. It was pretty much useless to practice.

In frustration, Sebastian pushed the guitar away and began pacing his large room. His side was beginning to hurt again, but he had just recently taken some pills. He'd have to wait at least an hour before taking more.

Pausing in front of his window, Sebastian looked out into the neatly trimmed, gated neighborhood. It was one of the nicer places to live in Chicago, and was fairly safe, too. Feeling a sudden urge to get some air, he headed out into his front lawn.

The air was crisp that morning, and there was the hum of stay-at-home parents mowing their lawns. It was an average day in the cul-de-sac.

Sebastian walked along the road, wondering what Lucy was doing at the moment. He knew that she was in science class (he made a point to memorize her schedule, and she memorized his—for emergencies, of course) probably using magnesium to show her freshman classmates how smart she was, effectively blinding them for a few seconds in the process with the bright light of the chemical sparkler.

As he mused about Lucy's day, Sebastian began wandering across the street to her house. Lucy's house was considerably smaller than his, but older and more grandiose. It was tall and elegant, a beautiful Victorian-style building. He and Lucy had often pretended when they were younger that it was a castle and that they were royalty.

He stopped in front of their lawns, staring up at the house.

"_Meeeeoooooooow."_

A rub at his leg accompanied the long, high-pitched mewl that came from beneath him.

Sebastian glanced down and smiled to see a small black cat staring up at him with its bright yellow eyes. "Aw, hi there, Mr. Mistoffolees!"

Mistoffolees meowed amiably and rubbed up against his leg some more. "_Purrrrrrr…."_

Picking the cat up, Sebastian headed back to his house, ignoring Mistoffolees' rough tongue lapping at his face.

He was Lucy's cat, though he usually slept outside and wandered around, acting like he belonged to no one. Of course, Lucy had named him after her favorite character from the musical CATS.

"Mistos," she had said as she smiled and stoked the new black kitten. "Because he's my favorite!"

Sebastian smiled as he brought the cat indoors. His mother would kill him if she knew he brought Mistos inside; Sebastian considered himself the cat's so-owner, but since his mom was allergic, he hardly got the chance to bring him home.

He sat on the windowsill and stroked Mistoffolees as they both looked outside.

"What do you say, Mistos?" Sebastian asked the cat. "Why is my life so weird?"

Mr. Mistoffolees watched a bird intently as it hopped across the lawn.

Sighing, Sebastian ruffled the cat's fur. "I wish you could give me some advice—I really need it, you know. I'm gay; I've got football assholes bullying me; and my best friend is starting to act really strange. And it's all because of hormones."

Looking down at the dark feline, Sebastian felt even more depressed. _I am talking to a cat. I am going freaking insane. I need to snap out of it._

Leaving the cat at the window, Sebastian stood and distractedly paced around the room. He was 99% sure that Lucy was crushing on him, but she didn't want to tell him. And where sis that put him? His life really was a mess…

(Sebastian—All Parts)

"Have you learned all the secrets yet?  
Were you burned by the things I've said?  
Took the dive just to feel alive,  
but never heard the truth.

"Now I'm in love but I don't know how  
I'm in pain cause I want it now  
As I sit watching her eyes close,  
I slowly open mine.

"And be near,  
Just for the moment,  
Stay here,  
Never go home.

"Did you know that everything she ever does is for you?  
So it goes, the story of a broken heart comes true, comes true.

"I am so confused by this.  
I know that life is hit or miss.  
Days are stung by too much sun,  
I think that you may be the one.

"Cover yourself up in me,  
Shrouded in what could have been.  
I will listen to your pain,  
if you listen to me.

"Did you know that everything she ever does is for you?  
So it goes, as the story of a broken heart comes true,  
Did you know that everything she ever does is for you?  
And I know, the story of a broken heart comes true,

"It comes true…"

Sebastian sighed. He really was confused.

Did Lucy love him? And if she did, was it unrequited, or did he love her, too… as more than a friend? And where did that put him—in the bisexual category?

Always an organized man, Sebastian wondered if that was where he could place himself, and wondered where he could place Lucy. Friend? Crush? Crusher? No, that sounded violent.

It was three o'clock. Lucy would be heading out of school soon, come home, and prepare to go out on a date with Greg, who was Sebastian's crush and Lucy's prospective boyfriend, even though Lucy liked Sebastian and Sebastian thought he might like Lucy.

His life was so dysfunctional.

**. . .**

Once Lucy got back from school, Sebastian didn't waste time dilly-dallying around his house.

"Luce, Luce, Luce!" Sebastian called to her, running across the street with Mr. Mistoffolees writhing in his arms.

Lucy held the door open for him. "You found Mistos! Great, I have a can of cat food with _his_ name on it."

Sebastian dropped the cat on the floor and smiled down at the younger girl. "Yeah, I did. Hey, are you free tonight? I heard that ChiArts was showing the Fall Showcase tonight."

Lucy frowned. "Bass, I have a date."

_Darn,_ Sebastian muttered in his mind. _She totally remembered. Well, she doesn't have Alzheimer's, I suppose._

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Sebastian scratched his head. "Well, have fun."

"Um, yeah, I will," Lucy replied with a grin.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Of course not, Bass."

"Let him foot the bill."

"I'm not even bringing my wallet."

"Okay… Well, then… Bye?"

"Ha, bye, Bass." Lucy winked and ran upstairs, leaving Sebastian alone in the foyer with Mistos.

Sebastian pushed his hands into his pockets. "Well, kitty, I guess it's just me and you. Or you and me, I guess, if you want to be grammatically—Mistos?"

The cat was gone. Sebastian was utterly alone.

"Well, you name a cat something like that, and what can you expect?"

And with that, Sebastian walked out of the house, since it wasn't his and it would be weird if he stuck around.

**. . .**

_Okay, so obviously I'm not straight, but I'm pretty sure I want to be a little more than friends with Lucy. Maybe I'm just one of those people with no gender preferences. Gee, that makes me a whole lot more acceptable to the football players, I bet._

Sebastian was having a one-way debate in his head, and it was giving him a migraine. He felt like he was having his mid-life crisis several years early.

The screen of his computer glowed brightly in the dark room. Pictures of Lucy and him flashed by, as he watched the slideshow of just about every moment in their lives. There was a picture of the two of them on the day they met, one after their first day of school, one from when they played Dorothy and the Scarecrow in a children's theater show, and several shots from the performing arts summer camp they attended in middle school.

Sebastian allowed himself a chuckle as a picture from marching band appeared on the screen; his pants had been several sizes too short, while Lucy's uniform completely swallowed her.

He sighed and shut the laptop. He should get some ice cream—maybe that would clear up his mind.

Heading for the kitchen, Sebastian trotted down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairwell, he paused and got out his phone, ready to text Lucy. _R u havin fun?_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Sebastian froze and looked at the front door. In a flash, he was at the door and swinging it open.

Lucy.

"Sebastian!" Lucy cried, throwing herself into his arms. Her face was red and wet with tears, and her body felt weak against his.

"Luce? What's wrong—whoa?" Sebastian caught Lucy just as she began to crumple to the floor. "Okay, Luce, hold on…"

He pulled her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. The plush cushions muffled her soft sobs.

Sebastian took a moment to assess the situation. Lucy's hair was tangled and wet with tears, and she had dark bruises on her wrists. "Lucy… what happened?"

Lucy only cried louder, twisting her face away.

"Whoa, it's okay. You're fine, I'm here, Luce." Sebastian brought her up into a hug, trying to comfort her. "Shh, shhhhh… I've got you."

Lucy choked and sobbed, trying to wrench herself away. "Buh-Bass…"

Sebastian let her back down slowly. "Mom! Hey, dad! Come here! Help!"

Helplessly, Sebastian watched as Lucy bawled beneath him. His mind was racing, but his heart was frozen. And he was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

**. . .**

He was back in the hospital, but this time it was for Lucy.

Sebastian wasn't allowed in Lucy's room, so he had to wait in the lobby. Anxiously, he bounced his knee up and down, hoping to get some news soon.

"I'm sure she's fine, kiddo," his father reassured him.

Lucy's parents were huddled together across the lobby, silently weeping. Sebastian had the feeling that they didn't think that Lucy was "fine."

Everyone stood up as a doctor walked into the room. There was a tense silence that everyone could literally feel. Sebastian was so afraid; he didn't even realize how sweaty he was. The nervous aura around him was practically palpable.

The doctor gave a consoling hug to Lucy's mother and shook hands with her father, only taking a moment to nod at Sebastian and his father.

"Lucy tells us that she was sexually assaulted by the boy she went on a date with tonight." The doctor cleared his throat. "We'd like to keep her overnight to run some tests."

Lucy's mother cried and her father squeezed her hand. Sebastian was vaguely aware of his own father rubbing his head.

"Lucy was raped?" Sebastian asked, not really sure what was going on.

"Yes, son. I'm afraid so." The doctor replied.

Sebastian's head swam. _What the hell? What kind of sick joke is this?_

They all just stood there, frozen in time, all thinking about Lucy.

**. . .**

**AN 2.0: Yep, that's it! Sorry that it took forever to update again… I've had difficulties finding time to write. But, when I finish assessments and track season, I can probably start updating every other day.**

**Songs in Chapter:**

**Story—Maroon 5**

**(First verse and refrain cut out for shortening purposes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: "Don't sue me," the author pleaded. "I don't own anything! And you wouldn't get anything out of it… I'm not exactly rich."**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: Tried to get this one up really quickly to make up for time. There's another thought-song in here. Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!**

**About the Rating: Does it need to go up because of the subject of rape? Or can I leave it as "T" for now? Let me know how you feel about it!**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Seven  


Sebastian walked briskly through the halls, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

He was angry—no, livid, more like it. Greg was a dead man. Sebastian clenched his fists as he hunted down the quarterback, looking to confront him about violating his best friend, his only friend.

Lucy had cried so hard when Sebastian was finally allowed to talk to her.

"What happened, Lucy? Give me something, anything." Sebastian had squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there for her.

She had hiccupped and wiped her face with her free hand. "W-we went to the park. I thought that we were going to go on a walk or something, but Gr-Greg just started acting really strange. And he grabbed me."

Sebastian set his jaw and narrowed his eyes with disgust as the looked for the jock, remembering what Lucy had told him.

"I tried to make him stop, but he's… bigger and stronger than me… He wouldn't… let me go. He held me down by my wrists."

Lucy's wrists had been badly bruised. Swollen, and all purple and blue, they made Sebastian sick to think of, and even sicker to think of the guy who did it to her.

"He was on top of me, and then… and then…" Lucy hadn't been able to go on. She broke down in wails again, but wouldn't let Sebastian hold her. He couldn't even give her a reassuring hug.

Sebastian remembered everything Lucy had said, every little scared noise and gesture she had made while telling her short, appalling story. He remembered everything with a vengeful precision. He couldn't undo what had happened to Lucy, but he could sure as hell make sure that Greg never forgot what he had done to her.

"Greg!"

The taller, stronger boy turned to him as Sebastian approached. The asshole had the nerve to look at him with contempt written all over his big, ugly, sneering face. Sebastian could just tell that he had been bragging to his friends about what had happened last night.

"You asshole!" Sebastian yelled, shoving Greg backwards. "You are such a jerk!"

Sebastian wished he could think of some better insults, but his mind was already working over-time thinking about what he was actually planning on doing.

"What the hell, Smythe?" Greg glared at him and straightened his lettermen's jacket. "Why're your panties in a twist?"

"Shut the hell up, Greg!" Taking a deep breath, Sebastian swung at Greg's face, hoping to land a punch.

Greg pulled back, causing Sebastian to nearly miss. Before he could send another punch his way, Greg tackled him to the floor.

Sebastian felt his side ignite with pain and remembered the parking lot fight. Frenzied, he pounded on the other boy's back, desperate to get out from under him.

"I hate you, I hate you, Ihateyou, IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou!" Sebastian screamed from underneath him, spitting mad now.

"Boys! Boys! Knock it off!" The principal appeared now, shooing the other kids away from the two that were brawling on the ground. "Get off of him!"

Greg stood up and rubbed his back. "Sorry, Mrs. Jones, but Sebastian started it—he tried to punch me!"

Sebastian sat up, holding his side, his anger not letting up for a second. "He raped Lucy!"

Greg's eyes flashed, but he sputtered out a denial. "I don't know what he's talking about—he's crazy!"

"Both of you," Mrs. Jones demanded, "in my office, now!"

**. . .**

Sebastian popped a pain pill into his mouth and watched in satisfaction as the cops took Greg with them to the police department to be interrogated further. Sure, Sebastian had been given a week's detention—meaning he'd be missing Glee Club for a while—but it was totally worth it. He saw himself as redeeming Lucy's honor, or something almost as chivalrous.

_What did I ever see in that guy, anyway?_ Sebastian wondered. _He's a jerk, and a pig, and an idiot. I must be blind._

Sighing, Sebastian got up and walked to class. The day was going to go by so slowly. He didn't even want o be there; he just wanted to be back with Lucy, comforting her.

Sebastian thought of poor, innocent Lucy in the hospital. She didn't deserve what she had gotten. Terrible things happened to people like her, and it just wasn't fair.

(Sebastian—All Parts)

"One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I Go  
Glory  
One Song To Leave Behind."

"Find One Song  
One Last Refrain  
Glory  
From The Pretty Boy Front Man  
Who Wasted Opportunity

"One Song  
He Had The World At His Feet  
Glory  
In The Eyes Of A Young Girl  
A Young Girl  
Find Glory  
Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

"One Song  
Before The Sun Sets  
Glory - On Another Empty Life  
Time Flies - Time Dies  
Glory - One Blaze Of Glory  
One Blaze Of Glory - Glory

"Find  
Glory  
in a song that rings true  
truth like a blazing fire  
an eternal flame

"Find  
One Song  
A Song About Love  
Glory  
From The Soul Of A Young Man  
A Young Man

"Find  
The One Song  
Before The Virus Takes Hold  
Glory  
Like A Sunset  
One Song  
To Redeem This Empty Life

"Time Flies  
And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore  
Time Dies."

Sebastian sat in his chair and stared at the front of the room, knowing that there was no way on earth that he was going to be able to focus on algebra.

**. . .**

**AN 2.0: Sorry for the super-short chapter. I kinda rushed this one :/**

**Songs:**

**One Song Glory, from RENT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own. (As Yoda would say…)**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: Whoops! Saw that Chapter 7 actually said "Six" on it. Embarrassing! Anyway, here's chapter EIGHT. Yup, I think that's the right number… Ha-ha, I stayed home from school JUST to write this chapter for you, so be thankful! Kidding, I'm home because I'm sick :)**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Eight

LUCY'S POV

Lucy was in a state of shock.

Nothing the doctor said really registered until after he was out of the room. Her gaze darted around without direction, her fuzzy vision not allowing her to focus on anything. Were those tears in her eyes? As the warm, wet feeling spilled out onto her cheeks, she realized that they were indeed tears.

She wished that she could just rewind back to when Bass asked if she wanted to go with him instead of Greg. She should've said yes. God, she wished she had said yes. If she had, she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now.

When Sebastian finally arrived back from school, she had to give him the shocking news.

"Bass," Lucy addressed him slowly and deliberately. "The doctor told me something."

Sebastian had a tired look on his face—not uninterested, just exhausted. "What did he say? Did you get an STD?"

"No, but I'm not sure if what I do have is better or worse than some disease."

Closing his eyes, Sebastian seemed like he was prepping himself to hear some terrible, unbelievable news. "Are you going to die?"

Lucy almost—almost—laughed. "No, again… But, Bass… I'm pregnant."

She watched Sebastian's eyes fly open in astonishment, his jaw drop. He obviously didn't know what to think about what she had said. What was going through his mind?

"Bass?"

**. . .**

SEB'S POV

"Bass?" Lucy said again, looking like she was getting ready to cry. Or maybe she had been crying earlier and Sebastian was just realizing how red and puffy her eyes looked.

"You—you're pregnant?" Sebastian asked, making sure that he hadn't heard wrong.

Lucy looked away. "Yes."

A million thoughts were swimming through Sebastian's mind, racing back and forth, trying to make sense of something, anything. "Um… What are you going to do?"

Still looking away, Lucy shrugged.

"Are you going to abort it?"

Now Lucy whipped her head back around to look Sebastian in the eye. "Abortion? I'm not a murderer Bass. I was raped yesterday, but I'm not going to blame my bad judgment on an innocent, unborn child. This baby didn't do anything to me. It's not its fault."

"So you're going to go 9 months carrying a kid inside you?" Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are fifteen, Lucy. You're going to ruin your life; you're a straight-A student, and you could go to… like, Harvard! You're going to throw that away?"

Lucy looked appalled. "I can't murder a baby in cold blood—that's what abortion is, really. Besides, it's not going to affect my performance in school. I'm still as smart as I'll ever be, Bass. And I don't want to go to an Ivy League school. They're too liberal."

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and took it all in. Conservative Lucy was really showing, and she wasn't going to be swayed. "Wow, you are so like your parents."

With that, Sebastian got up and walked out of the room. He could hear Lucy shouting behind him, "What's that supposed to mean? Bass, come back!"

He hated the fact that Lucy was starting to act like her parents. He hated her parents. When he first met them, they hated him. They probably _still_ hated him. The couple was strictly conservative, strictly traditional, and strictly religious. No doubt that they cursed the day they let Lucy start dating, and no doubt that this little event had pushed Lucy to fully embrace their views. She had always been a Republican-leaning girl when it came to elections and class debates, but she had always been a little more lenient than the rest of her family.

Her family hated him because his family was liberal. Very Democratic.

Sebastian had always tried to stay on the sidelines and be a moderate when it came to political issues, but the liberal way of looking at things was just so much more appealing. Plus, they were very open and accepting of homosexuals, which Lucy's parents definitely were not.

So even if he did come out to his parents, he would never let anyone else know, because he didn't want Lucy's parents to find out. They would never let Lucy hang out with him.

_They probably still won't,_ Sebastian thought,_ since their daughter's pregnant now._

Lucy… She was pregnant, wasn't she? Sebastian instantly felt guilty for leaving her in the hospital. She was all by herself. Alone.

Who was going to help her take care of the baby? There was no way on earth that Greg would help. He might have to pay her money or something in court, but he'd be no help emotionally. He parents would be there, but for some reason Sebastian figured that they wouldn't be very comforting.

Sebastian sighed. There was only one person who would possibly think of teaming up with Lucy in her time of need, the only person close enough to Lucy to want to help her through 9 whole moths of barfing, mood swings, and buying bigger and bigger clothes.

_God, _Sebastian groaned inwardly as he turned his car around. _Why do I have to be such a nice person?_

**. . .**

Sebastian walked back into Lucy's room, holding a bouquet of flowers in front of him.

Lucy frowned at him. "I'm upset that you left, but you brought white violets, so I forgive you."

Smiling, Sebastian sat the flowers down on the table beside her and kissed her on the forehead. He knew that her favorite flowers would win her over. "I'm sorry, Luce."

"I already forgave you," she reminded him dryly.

"I know," Sebastian admitted. "I just wanted to say it."

Lucy sighed. "You are so strange, Sebastian. Has anyone ever told you that?"

'Has anyone not ever told me that?" Sebastian countered, taking ahold of Lucy's hand. "Luce, I want to help you raise that baby. I'll change its diapers, I'll take him on walks, and I'll feed him… well, unless you don't prefer formula. I can't exactly do that girl thing with the—"

"Yeah, I know, Bass," Lucy interrupted, laughing. "Guys can't breast feed—I know!"

Sebastian chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Lucy pushed his hand away. "That's creepy, Bass. And I don't know… either one. Remember, I wasn't exactly planning on this happening. At the time, I didn't want either."

"Well, have you given it any thought?" He asked. "Like, at all?"

"Uhm… I really don't care. But if it's a boy, I'm naming him Phillip after the prince in Sleeping Beauty."

Sebastian laughed. "Phillip? He's going to get beat up in the playground."

Lucy looked offended. "It is not a bad name! At least, compared to 'Sebastian.'"

"Not funny—I actually get beat up."

The two smiled at each other, and Sebastian felt relieved. They were back to their joking ways, which meant that everything could be like it was. Nothing had changed.

Lucy slipped her and out of his to give him a playful punch in the arm. "We are gonna make _great_ parents."

**. . .**

**AN 2.0: A very short chapter there, but whatever. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did I would gladly turn everyone else's fanfics into reality :)**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten.**

**Author's Note: SORRY! I know that I haven't updated in like a million years, but please don't hate me! Here's a longer chapter for your troubles :)**

**On A Completely Unrelated Note: Saw Iron Man 3 for my birthday… It surprised me sooo much, and I loved every second of it. Yes, even what they did to the Mandarin.**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Nine

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?"

Sebastian watched nervously as Lucy buckled up and wryly smiled over at him.

"I'm fine, Bass. I'm just a little knocked up." She slipped her sunglasses on. "Now, let's book it."

Slightly incredulous, Sebastian put the car into gear and pulled out of her driveway.

On the drive to school, he found himself slowly and meticulously easing along the road, not in any hurry to get into a car wreck.

Lucy tipped her shades down and gave him a funny look. "Are you having a race with a snail or something? We're going to be late to school unless you start to drive the normal speed."

Sebastian shrugged, gently accelerating. "Okay, I'm just worried about my car."

"I'm sure you are," Lucy replied dryly.

By the time they arrived at school, Lucy was throwing a fit.

"I'm just saying—" Sebastian asserted "—that it's not safe to be speeding all the time."

Lucy groaned. "If this has _anything_ to do about the baby, Bass, then you are _way_ overreacting. You are just about the safest driver I know, so you can stop driving like my grandma or I'm finding another ride to school tomorrow."

Sebastian frowned as they both got out of the car and headed into the school. He could feel the stares on their backs, the whispers as they walked to class. He knew what it felt like, and he was worried how it would affect Lucy.

Glancing at Lucy, he wasn't surprised to see how she was acting. Her head was held high and she carried herself with a confidant air. But Sebastian could see how her eyes fell to the ground and avoided everyone else's gazes.

He reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him.

Sebastian held a door open for her and waved goodbye as she took her seat. "Stay strong, Luce."

"You know I will, Bass," she replied with a wink.

**. . .**

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy was so stressed out.

Of course, she'd never let Sebastian know about that. He was so finicky about everything; she knew that he'd make a huge fuss over her and probably take her back to the hospital.

But it was hard to hide how degrading the muted conversations about her were. Lucy had always had to deal with gossip and cliques—as a little kid, she had found it difficult to keep a good friend around because no one really understood her.

Besides Sebastian, of course.

He was about the only person she could really trust. He never told other people her secrets, and he never made fun of her—well, other than their friendly teasing, which was purely used jokingly.

Even as a highschooler, Lucy felt that she didn't fit in with any of the groups in her own grade. Sure, she hung out with the theater club and the choir kids every once in a while, but they weren't really her _friends._ Sebastian was her only real friend, which was kind of sad and also kind of nice. They were always there for each other, and were never too busy to help one another out.

And sometimes, Lucy felt that she had it easier than her friend.

Sebastian was devilishly handsome. He had beautiful eyes, an adorable face, and a _sterling_ personality… and he had a pretty nice body, which was always a plus.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. _God, I'm easily distracted._

Yes, she still had a friend-crush on him, but that was way off-topic.

Anyway, Sebastian had it hard. It had been completely obvious that his parents were going through a rough patch in their marriage, though Sebastian was probably oblivious of it. Also, he got enough grief at school without tagging along with a pregnant freshman. There was no guy in the school who would be caught dead with him, because everybody was such a homophobic snob.

She wished she could help Sebastian become a little more confidant and deal with his bullies—but, then again, what could she teach him since she was so afraid of confronting any of the mean girls in her grade?

Deep in her thoughts, Lucy didn't notice a girl walk up to her until she was taking a seat at her table, startling her and almost making her drop the beaker she was pouring.

"So, is it true?" The girl asked as she leaned against the tabletop.

Lucy pursed her lips. "Is what true?"

"You know! Are you pregnant?"

Stiffening, Lucy sat straight up and looked the other girl in the eye. "I was molested by Greg Peterson and, because of that, yes, I am pregnant."

The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged. After sputtering some sort of reply, she raced back to her own table to relay the news to some of her friends.

Lucy swallowed. She wondered how they all saw her—did they pity her, or were they laughing and ridiculing her?

Suddenly, Lucy felt a cold, creamy solid _squish_ into her hair.

"_UGH!"_ She threw the crumpled frozen dairy container to the floor and tried to wipe the yogurt out of her hair. Obviously, they didn't pity her.

The whole class laughed, and Lucy turned to see one of the football players—who must have been her assailant—giving a high-five to his friend. The teacher only stood aghast as the students pointed and snickered at Lucy.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Lucy stood and made for the door. "How could you waste perfectly good frozen yogurt?" She tossed over her shoulder as she ran down the hall toward the bathroom.

Once in the restroom, Luc allowed herself to collapse to the floor and cry to heart's content. She hadn't cried since the night _it_ had happened, and now here she was again, falling apart and letting the world beat her up all over again.

**. . .**

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian rubbed Lucy's back, eyeing her still-drying hair.

"What happened to you?" He finally asked.

"The toilet attacked me," Lucy replied with a sigh.

"Please tell me no one gave you a swirly."

She scoffed. "Nah, I just took some frozen yogurt to the head. You know how it goes in chemistry."

Sebastian frowned. He knew that Lucy didn't want to talk about whatever had happened to her—she always tried to joke around when she was upset. But this was serious. At their school, dumping yogurt on a kid's head was the best way to humiliate someone, and was unfortunately very popular among jocks. It had happened to Sebastian several times.

"Was it one of Greg's friends?" He asked.

Lucy poked at her lunch—an unappetizing slice of reddish meatloaf. "Mmm… I don't know."

Sebastian sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. "Okay, it was obviously one of Greg's friends. The jocks always seem to have spare yogurt on their hands."

"Frozen yogurt," Lucy corrected.

"It's the same thing. Anyway, what do you want to do about it?"

Surprised, Lucy scrunched eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian flicked a soggy strand of hair out of her face. "Well, don't you want to tell the principal or something? Talk to the councilor, maybe?"

"Not really," Lucy admitted. "It's not a big deal."

"Luce!" Sebastian exclaimed, now exasperated. "It is _so_ a big deal! People are acting so weird! You are victimized by a ruthless jerk and then people bully you because of it. What if it gets physical, huh? You're the one all hyped up about keeping the baby; you could lose it if someone merely pushes you to the ground!"

Lucy shuddered and leaned against him. "Bass, just leave it alone, okay? I'm fine."

Calming down a bit, Sebastian took a deep breath and patted her back. "M'kay, Luce, but you've got to get off of me so I can eat my poor excuse for a lunch."

Lucy snorted. "Nah, I'm just gonna let you starve."

**. . .**

"Well, I was told that some of the kids would like to sing a song," Mrs. Whatshername remembered. "We have time for it now."

Sebastian groaned in relief. They had spent the first half of Glee Club deciding on whether or not they actually wanted to compete at Sectionals, which seemed like a waste of time anyway, since Sebastian was sure that they didn't have enough members. Now, they could finally sing a song.

He followed Lucy to the front of the room, where they both awkwardly stood silent for a moment before the band got the instruments together and were ready to accompany them.

The music began to softly fill the room; Sebastian cleared his throat.

(Sebastian)

"There's a whole 'nother conversation going on  
In a parallel universe.  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts.  
There's a waltz playin' frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're lookin' at me."

Sebastian glanced over at Lucy, who looked like she was trying too hard to look confident and happy.

(Both)

"Could you beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,  
I think a minute's enough,  
Just beam me up."

(Lucy)

_"Saw a blackbird soarin' in the sky,  
Barely a breath I caught one last sight  
Tell me that was you sayin' goodbye,  
There are times I feel the shiver and cold,  
It only happens when I'm on my own,  
That's how you tell me I'm not alone_

"In my head I see your baby blues  
I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's  
One of me, with you."

(Sebastian)

"So when I need you can I send you a sign  
I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights  
I'll pick a star and watch you shine."

(Both)

"Just beam me up,  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face  
Beam me up,  
Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,  
I think, a minute's enough,

Beam me up."

(Sebastian)

"Could you beam me up?"

Everyone clapped unenthusiastically. Sebastian knew that the song had been amazing, but it would have been a lot better if the others could sing along and be supportive for once. Heck, he'd do backflips just see one of them actually enjoy it.

Lucy sighed and distractedly walked back to her seat, not looking at anything in particular as she sat and stared off into space.

Sebastian felt bad for the poor kid. She had never done anyone wrong, and here she was with absolutely nothing to look forward to the next day. She had lost everything, and now she couldn't even be happy about singing, her favorite pastime.

He felt his face grow serious and his heart harden. Lucy did not deserve to be bullied. Himself? Well, Sebastian felt that a person could argue either way on that subject, but Lucy was just too… innocent. Whoever thought she deserved to be picked on was a demon. Or mentally unstable. Either one. Maybe both.

**. . .**

Sebastian tapped the jock on the shoulder.

The burly boy turned around. "Ew, gross. Looks like Lube-Hair followed us out of class again."

As the other jocks laughed, Sebastian tried to control his temper.

"Are you making fun of the way I look?" Sebastian feigned surprise. "That's rich coming from a guy who looks like a failed abortion."

The footballs players laughed, while Big And Ugly (who looked rather shocked that Sebastian had actually insulted him) stared him down.

"Shut up…" He stumbled for words. "Queer!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Ugly and stupid… God, I can't believe that's the sperm that won."

This made the jocks laugh even harder, and forced Big And Ugly into action.

He slammed his fist against his locker. "Shut up, fag, before I bust your brains in!"

Sebastian wasn't backing down. "No, you shut up. And stay away from Lucy while you're at it. She doesn't need wannabe NFL stars like you following her around all day."

"You can go fu—"

"Hold on!" Sebastian interrupted him. "I think I understand you now. To try to make up for the lack of love you feel from your parents, you pick on helpless freshmen and take steroids to succeed in a mediocre way on the football field, right? I totally know why you seem so insecure and confused! I can help you—"

"Shut up!" Big And Ugly grabbed him by the shirt collar, a position Sebastian was all-too familiar with.

"Whoa, whoa there, buddy!" Sebastian clawed at his captor's arms, nervously contemplating what would happen if he got hit in the ribs _one more time_ this month.

The jock sneered at him. "Not so big now, are you, fop?"

Before the fist hit his face, Sebastian had one last thought:

_So, this idiot_ has_ been learning his vocabulary for English class._

**. . .**

**AN 2.0: Again, sorry about the late update. The good news is that I only have 12 more days of classes, and then I'll have absolutely nothing to do! My last track meet is tomorrow (I think it's my last one) and all my classes are really slowing down. Maybe I'll get to that update-every-other-day thing I mentioned before… Thanks to everyone who Followed/Favorited/Reviewed!**

**Songs in This Chapter:**

**Beam Me Up—P!nk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: Here I am, just not owning anything…**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten. There will be other familiar characters in later chapters…**

**Author's Note: Yep, added to the summary (in case you haven't noticed). I think I want to take this all the way to Dalton (well, after France, of course). Do I have your consent? Also, sorry about the short chapter.**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Ten

Sebastian could feel the disappointing frowns and unfaltering stares of his parents as he looked dejectedly at his feet.

He can also feel his face. It hurts… a lot.

Sebastian was just lucky that the jock didn't break his nose. Instead, his fist had hit just under his nose, in his mouth. Then, recoiling, his head had whipped backwards and banged against a locker. That also hurt a lot.

He wished he could say that the other guy looked a lot worse than he did, but that would be a profound lie. Actually, the football player had left without a scratch, as Sebastian had blacked out after he hit his head.

Sebastian wondered if his face would hurt less if he had hit the other guy.

_Probably not._ He already felt like a jerk and an idiot.

"Three fights in less than a month," Sebastian's father muttered. "What the hell did we do wrong?"

"Honestly, Seb," his mother articulated each word slowly, as if he was mentally impaired. "What is wrong with you this year? Why don't you talk to us?"

Sebastian sighed. "Mom, Dad… I just need a break… or something. Can we just go home now?"

After consulting with the principal—and the school nurse—his mom drove him home, and his father followed in Sebastian's car. He figured that it was some sort of punishment or something.

The rest of the evening was painful. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to talk to his parents because he knew how disappointed in him they were. First, he tells a pregnant girl that he's going to raise her kid with her, and then he decides to be some sort of miscreant and pick a fight with a kid twice his size? _What was wrong with him?_

The night was saved when Lucy came over to visit. His parents didn't seem too thrilled with the thought of her being in their house, but they didn't stop Sebastian from welcoming her into the living room.

"Hey there, champ," Lucy greeted as she followed him into his room. "I heard you started yet another fight."

Sebastian shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I've killed a man before, so this was a piece of cake."

"Killed a man?" She asked with a smile. "Bass, you're scared of hitting birds while driving. I'm pretty sure that whoever left that bruise on your chin is just fine."

"I'm still a badass."

"No, you're really not."

Smirking, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her back onto his bed. They rolled over and then lay there looking at each other, feeling each other's light breathing on their faces.

"Bass, I don't know if I can do it." Lucy frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's going to be so hard."

Sebastian rubbed her back soothingly. "You'll be fine. You're the toughest girl I know."

"No," Lucy murmured. _"I'm really not."_

He watched as her eyes glistened; he knew she was holding back tears.

"Bass, people are so judgmental and cruel to everyone. I don't know if I can take it—the bullying, the rumors, the stares."

Sebastian pulled her head under his chin and hugged her tightly. "Luce, don't listen to anything they say. They don't know what you've been through. And I'm here for you, anyway. You're safe with me, I swear."

Lucy sniffled. "God, I'm such a baby. I don't know if I could take care of a kid."

"That's what I'm here for, remember?"

Sebastian could literally feel the gratitude coursing through Lucy's body. She squeezed him tighter and he closed his eyes, wishing that they could just stay like this, with no bullies, no babies, and no parents.

He just wanted to make Lucy happy.

**. . .**

"What do you mean, you're switching to homeschool?"

Sebastian nearly dropped his car keys as Lucy relayed her story to him, about how her mother thought that she was going through too much to attend that "rotten public school."

"I'm sorry, Bass," Lucy muttered. "Honestly, I think that it's a good idea. Frozen yogurts to the head aren't exactly delightful, you know."

Clenching his keys, Sebastian looked away. "So, I guess that you won't need rides to school anymore."

Lucy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess not."

Sebastian's only friend wasn't going to school with him anymore, and—naturally—his life became a living hell. He didn't have anyone to sit with at the lunch table, to talk to during passing periods, or to make him go to Glee Club. He went straight home after school, not bothering to let anyone know that he was quitting the group.

It's not like they cared.

"Yo! Squirrel Boy!" One of jocks called after him as he headed out to his car. "How's your face feel?"

He tried to ignore their taunts and laughter as he put his key into the ignition. The last thing he needed was another confrontation with those bullies.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Sebastian drove off quickly, making sure that he took the long way to home to avoid crossing paths with any of the jocks.

**. . .**

"She's beautiful," Sebastian murmured.

Lucy beamed at the tiny child, looking exhausted but pleased. "I know—just like me!"

Sebastian snorted and lightly touched the little girl's head. "Nah, I think something in the gene pool corrected itself and she actually turned out okay. Your ugliness must be a recessive trait."

Smiling, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. I forgot that you were a biology expert, Bass. That makes sense now."

"But seriously," Sebastian continued, gently taking the baby in his own arms. "She is so gorgeous."

The child's little hands rubbed against her face, and she blinked her silvery-green eyes, looking for her mother. Her short, wispy brown hair felt soft to the touch, like thin silk. She was so tiny and perfect; she looked like a doll.

"What's her name?" Sebastian asked, already knowing it but wanting to hear it again.

"Melody Ann," Lucy replied in a whisper. "Does it fit?"

"It's perfect," he reassured her. "Melody Ann Manning."

The puny life in his hands squirmed as Sebastian handed her back to Lucy. She was wide-awake, an active little girl for someone literally just born moments ago. Melody would be such a perfect child.

Sebastian observed Lucy rocking Melody to sleep, softly singing some lullaby or another. Lucy was so young—but she would make a great mother.

But Sebastian didn't know if he could be a good father.

Watching the little Melody drift off to sleep, he decided that he could at least try his hardest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Australia, or Batman. But I wish I did.**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten. There will be other familiar characters in later chapters…**

**Author's Note: Wow, you guys probably hate me. Well, the few of you who are still actually reading this :) I should've had this up several days ago, but I forgot all about it during my finals! Also, I've had to make the switch from my school laptop to my PC, which has been uncomfortable… Anyway, it is summer now, and I want to post every other day to try to get my story to circulate. It's my Summer Resolution! Well, that and getting an even tan.**

**. . .**

Those Were the Days, My Friend

Chapter Eleven

"Well, maybe you should get your head on straight and try to take care of this _family!"_

Sebastian cringed. He never did like yelling much.

"Get _my _head on straight? Who is the person that's been _sleeping around at work?!"_

"Oh, please! You knew what you were getting into when you married me!"

Sebastian's mom was a bitch. Yes, he loved her, but she was the worst mother in the world. And his dad wasn't much better with his:

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, well, you can just die!"

"Maybe I'll just kill you first so you can check the afterlife out for me and write the book _The Five People You Meet in Hell!"_

"Oh, hardy-har-har! So funny!"

"You would've laughed if you had a sense of humor!"

They could go at it all day. They had before. It was usual. And it wasn't even amusing.

"I want a divorce!"

That wasn't usual. And it also fitted the "not amusing" category.

Sebastian swiveled his head toward the not-so-family room.

His father laughed. "It's about time!"

"Ugh, grow up! I'm leaving, and you find it funny? Well, I hope you have fun living by yourself!"

"I'm keeping Sebastian with me!"

"Oh, no you're not! He's going with me! He hates you just as much as I do!"

"That makes sense, especially since he hasn't talked to you in days!"

"He's coming with me! I'm packing his bags!"

"Worry about your own—he's not going anywhere!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"What about that girl? Huh? And all of his friends? He's not going to skip town so quickly! He's staying with me!"

His mother screeched some profanity at his father, and his father retorted with some stinging insults. His family was so dysfunctional.

The truth was… so was Sebastian.

Of course he was going to stay with his father—what other choice did he have? But in all honesty, he'd rather not be living with either of his parents. They were so angry all the time, so critical. And Sebastian was worried that he was becoming more and more like them each day.

His mother slept around. His father hated everyone he had ever met (and vice versa—he wasn't very popular at work). Sebastian didn't want to end up like them. He almost… he almost…

Well, he almost wanted to end up like Lucy's parents. Sure, they were stubborn and over-opinionated, but they were stubborn and over-opinionated together. They agreed on everything, or so it seemed, and Sebastian didn't know a happier couple. And Lucy loved them, and they loved Lucy. It was a fully functional family.

It made Sebastian mad that he couldn't have what he wanted. He wasn't spoiled, but he usually got what he wanted. When he was five, he wanted a puppy, so his parents got him one, although they eventually gave it away because Sebastian would never remember to take it on walks. When he was ten, he wanted to go on a pirate adventure, so his parents took him on a cruise through the Caribbean. When he was 13, he wanted a cool new laptop, so his parents got him a brand-new home computer system. And whenever he asked if he could do something with Lucy, they would always say yes.

So maybe Sebastian was a _little_ spoiled, but it wasn't like he threw tantrums when he couldn't have something. No, he just quietly went on his way, planning on how to get what he needed. And he usually did.

Now, Sebastian just wanted to leave his house and be with Lucy. So he left.

"Sebastian?" Lucy looked rather confused as to why Sebastian was on her roof. "Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

Sebastian grinned and slid in through her open window. "I just thought that it would be a cool entrance."

Lucy looked unimpressed as she fed Melody some applesauce. "Yes, it would have been very cool if you had fallen and broke your neck."

Smirking, Sebastian sat down and gazed at the baby. "She's already eating real food?"

"Well, if you call this nasty excuse for smashed fruit 'real food,' then, yeah, I guess she is."

"I can't believe how fast she's grown," Sebastian murmured.

Lucy's tone softened. "I know, right?"

The school year was almost over, so that meant Sebastian would be able to spend more time with Lucy and Melody. They had already made plans for the entire summer, and Sebastian promised that it would be great. They'd spend every minute of it together, like a little family.

"My parents might be getting a divorce," Sebastian said suddenly.

Lucy glanced up at him, but didn't say anything. She only returned her attention to Melody, who was now attempting to swallow the plastic spoon.

"She's gonna choke," he warned.

"I've got her." Lucy pried the spoon from Melody's mouth and dropped it into the Gerber's jar. "So, what's going to happen to your family? Is someone moving?"

She didn't even offer any comfort. Sebastian knew that Lucy didn't think highly of his parents, mainly because of the way they avoided her, but he thought she would at least be _surprised_ by the news. Even feigning surprise would make him feel better.

"My mom's leaving. Their fighting over whose taking me, but I decided that I'm staying here. I don't want to leave you and Mel," Sebastian admitted, smiling at the little doll.

Lucy nodded and wiped some sauce off of her daughter's face.

"Is it really not that shocking?" He finally choked out. "I mean I would have never in a million years suspected that my parents were going to get divorced. I just… didn't see it."

"Well," Lucy began, and then stopped herself.

"Be honest, Luce."

Rubbing her knees, Lucy leaned her head from side to side, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to say something. "Bass, you have to understand that I your my best friend, and I would never want anything to happen to your family."

Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"But your family is so corrupt." To emphasize her point, Lucy picked up Melody and handed her to Sebastian. "Look, normal parents encourage their kids to make friends. Yes, your parents did that, but they never really asked you if you ever really made friends. The only person you've ever brought home is me. And to this day, they think you have friends at school."

"So?"

"There's no connection between you!" Lucy gestured toward him. "You and your parents don't talk. And they don't talk to each other. At least my parents _know_ that I'm unpopular! I told them about it, they talked with me and with each other, and decided to homeschool me. That's how a normal family works."

Sebastian was only slightly offended at this point. Yes, he knew that there was no communication in his home, but did Lucy really need to make a big deal about it? And what did it have to do with his parents' divorce?

"Also," she continued, "your parents are terrible people. Your mom is the biggest slut in town—no offense—and your dad is pretty much a jerk who everybody hates. I'm guessing that they don't exactly make a healthy environment to live in."

_Gee,_ Sebastian thought to himself, _why would I be offended by any of this?_

"So it's not surprising when they announce a divorce. I was expecting it, actually!" Lucy shrugged and looked away. "They're a terribly matched couple and aren't fit to raise a family. They're bad for you."

"Oh, and it's alright for you to say this because you're Miss Perfect, and your family is so great, and your job is to point out the flaws in other people." Sebastian sat Melody back down into her baby chair. "You know what, Lucy? You're not perfect. You are a mother at the age of fourteen—"

"Fifteen, now."

"—and somehow, I don't think that this is going to help your college application. Or your Broadway career. Hell, I don't think it will help you with anything! You know why? Because this sort of thing isn't supposed to happen in a family like yours, but it did. Somehow, you managed to go on a date with the wrong guy on the wrong night in the wrong part of town and now your life sucks. And I hope you're happy about it, because now our lives match."

With that, Sebastian climbed back out the window and set off across the street, not bothering to look back at Lucy, who wasn't even holding back her tears as she clutched Melody to her chest.

**. . .**

Sebastian sat at the dinner table stirring his iced half-and-half with a straw.

"Hey, sport," his father greeted awkwardly as he walked into the room. "How's life?"

Sebastian thought about the conversation he had with Lucy. "It sucks."

Sitting down across from him, his father pulled off his coat jacket and flung it on the table. "I know, but from now on, things are gonna start looking up!"

"How so?"

"First of all," his father explained, taking out two tickets from his coat pocket, "we are going to get out of here."

Sebastian looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I got a new job promotion in Paris!" He exclaimed. "Paris, France! A beautiful city, I heard. Anyway, this new gig pays about twice as much because it deals with all sorts of countries. We'll be filthy rich! And, we don't have to give any of it to your mom, because we split before I go the job! Isn't it great?"

Actually, it did sound pretty good to Sebastian's tired mind. "Wait, you guys talked to the lawyers already?"

"Yep, signed the papers and everything. It's finalized."

"Wow," he murmured. "Paris."

His father nodded and loosened his tie. "You're coming with me, right, Champ?"

Sebastian blinked. "Uh, yeah. Of course."

His mind raced. Was he still mad at Lucy? No, it was a stupid fight. He forgave her now, didn't he? Would he really move? Was there anything holding him back?

Clearing his throat, Sebastian stood from the table. "Lucy. I'll go tell Lucy."

"Of course," his father mumbled.

Sebastian was at Lucy's door in moments.

"Bass." Lucy stood in the doorway, emotionless.

"Lucy, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me! I was just so upset and confused, and now that I think about it… you were totally right and I was just being obtuse, so could you forgive me? Because I'm so sorry and I really just need to make up with you before—oh, hi."

Lucy had thrown herself into Sebastian and was hugging him in a tight embrace. "I love you, Bass."

Sebastian froze. "I love you, too?"

"No, Bass. I really _love_ you."

_Oh,_ Sebastian thought to himself. _That's nice._

"Um, I have to go home now," Sebastian sputtered, pulling away from Lucy.

Lucy frowned at him. "I tried to tell you before, Bass, but it was never the right time."

"Okay," he mumbled. "Okay, I've got to go."

Sebastian stumbled backwards and walked briskly home. His mind raced and he considered what Lucy had said.

_I love you._

She loved him.

Sebastian didn't want to be loved. Not by Lucy, not by Melody, not by his parents. He just wanted to be left alone.

He was so confused.

Sitting in bed, Sebastian considered his options. He could have a nice, log chat with Lucy about their relationship; he could move across town with his mom and try attending to Lucy and Melody on the weekends, trying to ignore her emotions for him; or he could go to Paris with his father and never have to deal with any of his old life ever again.

Sebastian rubbed his face. He liked the running away option a whole lot.

"I didn't even tell her about leaving," Sebastian thought aloud.

Maybe he wouldn't.


	12. Author's Note

**Title: Those Were the Days, My Friend**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: The backstory of Sebastian Smythe is story that he'd rather not share; it is painful for him to remember, but it shaped him into the man he is today. He lost a friend, but found himself. It was a turbulent time in his life, and it isn't easily forgotten. Currently on hiatus.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this isn't even a real chapter. Please bear with me, though.**

* * *

Those Were the Days, My Friend

A Note From WeWriteInc:

I'm so sorry, everybody, but this story has to go on hiatus for a bit. Apparently the "every other day" thing just wouldn't work out.

The reason I have to give this story a break is because I have to fully dedicate myself to the book I'm writing; I've been working on it for a while now, and I really need to finish it because it is what could really launch my career as an author. I had to choose between this story and my book since there just isn't enough of me to go around. I'm still looking forward to the day when I can get my friends (the other authors in "WeWrite") active in my stories, so I can meet my deadlines. (And maybe they'll even publish their own stories. But not yet, those chickens...)

I know this must sound really lame since this is only my first FanFic, but please understand that I only started this becasue I wanted to do something new. After being published for the first time last year, I was feeling especially brave and ambitious, although I guess I was being a bit conceited. I promise that I'll be back on the site in a month or two when I've finished my book, and maybe I'll even give you guys a special preview of the book :)

Again, thank you for your patience and support. I'd like to especially thank those of you who have been with me since Chapter One, which really wasn't that long ago!

If it's not too much trouble, please follow the story so you can be alerted when I update again, and maybe even tell your friends about the story while I'm gone? Just a thought.

Thank you again, I promise I'll be back soon! And, wow, this was waaaay longer than it needed to be. Ha.

That's it! Keep writing, keep reading and don't stop believing!


End file.
